Au Revoir
by Marjon
Summary: Kagome looked down at InuYasha, but her vision wasn’t very clear because of the tears. Even more started to form as she heard his words. “No! I can’t!” Her voice trembled. “I can’t...” She said again, this time whispering. Includes a character's death


**Title :** Au Revoir  
**Author :** Marjon  
**Rating :** M  
**Warning : **Character's death and that's about it. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary : **Song-fic. Rated for character's death. Kagome looked down at InuYasha, but her vision wasn't clear because of the tears. Even more started to form as she heard his words. "No! I can't!" Her voice trembled. "I can't..." She said again, this time whispering it.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything from this story, I can only wish... Nor I own the song Our Farewell from Within Temptation.

_AN : My first fic about a character's death... My first song-fic... I hope you all will like it. Please leave a review behind of what you think of this. Critism is always welcome._

_

* * *

_

**Au Revoir**

**_By Marjon_**

**

* * *

**

A scream escaped from her lips.

"NOOOOO!"

The black-haired girl wanted to run closer, towards the half-demon who had fallen on the ground. Miroku, who was heavily hurt too, tried his best to hold her tight to him. He couldn't let her go. Sesshoumaru would kill her too! He couldn't let that happen!

"Lemmego! Let- me- GO!" Kagome screamed, somehow pulling herself from the tight embrace Miroku had hold her in. She ran towards the silver-haired demon who laid at the feet of his older brother.

InuYasha opened his eyes when Kagome kneeled down next to him. Tears felt down, leaving wet trails on her face.

"G-g-go... Sess-Sesshoumaru..." He managed to get out, clearly having problems with talking.

Kagome looked down at InuYasha, but her vision wasn't clear because of the tears which had formed in her eyes. Even more started to come as she heard his words. "No! I can't!" Her voice trembled. "I can't..." She said again, this time whispering it.

InuYasha closed his eyes slowly, his heart still beated, but that was the only sign that showed he was still alive. Then that stopped too, slowly but deadly. Leaving only a dead corpse behind.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA!" A scream which could have been heard in the closest village, which was around 50 kilometers away.

_In my hands _

A legacy of memories

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

"Kagome..." A voice said, while a hand was put on the shoulder of the named person. "Kagome..." The voice repeated.

A dark-haired girl looked up and saw two blurry brown spots in front of her. When she blinked a few times, she saw clearer and saw it was Sango who sat in front of her, looking worried at the teenage girl.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

Kagome nodded, but at the inside she felt horrible. Heart-broken. Numb. She lost the one she loved, the one she cared about yet she didn't always showed that. Especially the times she sat him she regret.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life_

_Although you might think that you are_

Sango sank down next to the black-haired girl, putting an arm around her. It had now been already two weeks ago and yet Kagome was still acting so sad and lonely. She hadn't said a word since the day it happened. Since the day Kagome's love, her love, her InuYasha, had died.

"You know," Sango begun, looking at Kagome sternly. "You know we are here for you, right?"

As if the others from outside had heard what Sango had just said, a yell was heard. "I wanna go iiin!" A childish voice yelled. A small fox-demon showed at the open door, "Kagome!" he cried out, but then we was pulled backwards again.

"Don't you understand Shippou! She needs some time alone. Or at least in this case some girl-time." An other voice said with a lowered voice, yet at the inside they still heard it.

Sango smiled a bit. "See? We still care about you Kagome. We will help you get through this! We will help you."

Kagome nodded once again, as if she could only nod and shake her head anymore. As if she had forgotten how to speak. Yet her mind flew back at the day, which had not been more then a few moments ago to Kagome's feeling.

Again the fight with Sesshoumaru. Again Sesshoumaru who almost killed InuYasha. Again her struggle with Miroku. And then the last words InuYasha had ever spoken.

_Never thought_

_This day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not by my side_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

"Inu... Yasha..." Kagome whispered, letting out a sob. Tears started once again to burn behind her eyes. But she couldn't cry anymore. It was as if she hadn't gotten any tears left. She had cried so much these fourteen days, she couldn't get the salt-watered tears out anymore. But that didn't mean she did felt the same. That she had forgotten about the silver-haired demon.

Sango looked as the dark-haired girl whispered the name of their lost friend and began to sob. She put her second arm around Kagome, pulling her closer, while Kagome laid her head on the shoulder of the brown-haired teenaged woman.

"We will be here for you..." Sango said, waiting a few minutes before pulling Kagome up. "Come on. I know this is hard for you, but you have to go further with your life. You have to go further! InuYasha would have wanted you to go on too, he wouldn't have wanted someone who would mourn all day about him. We can do this! We will be here for you."

Kagome swallowed but she knew her friend was right. She had to move on. She couldn't sit all day in the small house doing nothing but crying and mourning. Yet thinking about the silver-haired hanyou wasn't included to that.

She would never forget him.

Never...

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell._

_

* * *

_

_AN : The end of another little one-shot from InuYasha. I hope you all liked it. Please leave a review behind with what you think of it._


End file.
